The invention is based on the problem of manufacturing a receiving coil for a nuclear magnetic resonance imaging apparatus of spinal column images, as to obtain a constructive structure of the coil or at least of the conductors relevant for the detection of resonance signals which structure is best adapted to the geometric/morphologic features of the spinal column area, extremely simple as regards the path of the detecting conductors and/or turns and easily improvable as regards the sensitivity for example with the addition of further portions of detecting conductor or of detecting turns.